


Merlisten Episode 15: 1x06 - A Remedy to Cure All Ills

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Episode Review, Gen, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: An episode review of the sixth episode of the first season of BBC'sMerlin.





	Merlisten Episode 15: 1x06 - A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2015%20-%20Episode%20Review%201x06%20A%20Remedy%20to%20Cure%20All%20Ills.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:04:21 | 45 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-15-review-1x06-a-remedy-to-cure-all-ills/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule/)
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten) || [Discord](https://discord.gg/4GKqdHf)


End file.
